Ninja Saga (mobile)
Ninja Saga is a mobile game created by Emagist Entertainment Limited for the iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, and Android and is based on the Ninja Saga social networking site application but this version of Ninja Saga is different from the Social Networking Site (SNS) version. iTunes overview Anniversary event updated!! * Shinobi Matsuri have been started, come and get your FREE bonus NOW!! Features * Customize your ninja with tons of weapons, outfits and even Ninjutsu! * Team up with three ninja * Five Ninjutsu elements of your choices. * Build up your attributes to become the way you want to * Upgrade your favorite Skill * Random Map Generation * Player vs Player Battle (Blue Tooth) * Unique collectables from enemies * Regular updates Updates in future * Clan War * Group hunting with your friends * Player vs Player Battle (WiFi) * Jounin Exam About Ninja Saga Ninja Saga was first released on facebook and it is now on iPhone too! This is a RPG game which let you create an unique ninja to explore the ninja world. Enjoy the new experience and build an adventure in your own hands! Story In the land of Shinobi, you are just graduated from academy and start your new life as a ninja. Unfortunately, your home village is under attack by a mystery force. Your home village is in danger! Can you find out the cause and save your village? Gear up yourself and start a new journey to your ultimate goal. Google play overview The wait is over! One of the most popular ninja-themed social games is now available on Android! Since its online debut in 2009, this top reviewed social RPG with its dazzling graphics and sensational gameplay had been enticing the hidden ninjas in the hearts of over 35 million players worldwide. Join the battle now and become the greatest ninja of them all! Features * Customize your ninja with weapons, outfits and even Ninjutsu! * Tons of missions that keep you busy for hours! * Team up with three ninja * Five Ninjutsu elements of your choice * Build a unique team of ninja * Achievements * Regular updates Future Update: * Player vs. Player Battle * Genin Exam * Level 21-60 Contents * Exclusive story missions * Upgrade your favorite Weapon and Skill * Clan Battle * And MUCH MORE! Story The world of the Shinobi is now at the brink of chaos and destruction after a siege by a mysterious evil force. At these desperate times, a hero must rise to embark on a treacherous journey to defeat the evil forces and protect the world from oblivion. Born from the ashes of the last Great War, a young ninjas looks out to this chaotic world with one ambition…to become the Ninja of all ninjas and restore peace to this world. Version history (iOS) Version 1.0.x Version 1.1.x Version 1.2.x Additional notes * The 1.1.5 version update renamed skills that included "Lighting" and changed them to "Lightning". * Genjutsu was actually released in the 1.1.5 update, not 1.1.6 but iTunes says it was released in the 1.1.6 version update. * There was a typo in the description of Light Charge's description that said "Criticall". This has been fixed in the 1.1.7 update. * In the 1.1.9 version update, Earth Strange has been renamed to Earth Strangle but Earth Erosion is still named as Earth Eroion. Also, Fire Vortex no longer have a skill requirement as it appears that it doesn't have an arrow being pointed from. * In the 1.1.11 version update, the spelling errors and capitalization errors in skill names have been fixed and descriptions for skills with additional effects have been re-written. * In the 1.1.13 version update, the skill tree for all skills have been re-arranged but the requirements are almost still the same. Also, some of the skills have been renamed. * In the 1.1.15 version update only, there was a Halloween event. The icon of Ninja Saga for version 1.1.15 was Halloween-themed. * In the 1.1.18 version update only, there was a Thanksgiving event. The icon of Ninja Saga for version 1.1.18 was Thanksgiving-themed. * In the 1.1.20 version update only, there was a Christmas event. The icon of Ninja Saga for version 1.1.20 was Christmas-themed, although the icon in iTunes did not change. On January 1, 2012 during this update, players can earn a 2012 Battle Armor and a 2012 Battle Shorts/Skirt for one gender. * A Daily Spin feature became available in version 1.1.21. * The town is no longer Winter-themed in version 1.1.22. Game tips were also added in version 1.1.22. It is stated that there are new level 19 Token Ninjutsu in the update; however, they are level 13. * The Valentine's Day 2012 event is available in versions 1.2.0 and 1.2.1. * The Toad Hood head gear is available in versions 1.2.2 and 1.2.3. * In version 1.2.3, the color of every pet (except for Michiko) has their own first name. However, players can no longer view any of the pets' profiles unless if they have the pet. And the Daily Spin has been updated. * The Bunny Event 2012 event became available in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. * In v1.2.6, there is a bug that is preventing players from spinning the Daily Spin twice and locking up the screen. * Emagist celebrated their first Ninja Saga (iOS) anniversary during version 1.2.8 by giving everyone 300% mission XP reward and reducing the Gold Weapon price even further. But the first anniversary event wasn't until version 1.2.9. Version history (Android) Version 1.1.x In-app purchases * Restoring a backup save ($0.99 USD) * iAd Removal ($0.99 USD) * Unlock Third Character ($9.99 USD or $6.99 USD if a character is at least level 10) Tokens * 70 Tokens ($0.99 USD) * 210 Tokens + 20 Bonus ($2.99 USD) * 350 Tokens + 70 Bonus ($4.99 USD) * 490 Tokens + 110 Bonus ($6.99 USD) * 700 Tokens + 200 Bonus ($9.99 USD) * 1,400 Tokens + 700 Bonus ($19.99 USD) Gold * 6,000 Gold ($0.99 USD) * 18,000 Gold + 2,000 Bonus ($2.99 USD) * 30,000 Gold + 4,000 Bonus ($4.99 USD) * 60,000 Gold + 12,000 Bonus ($9.99 USD) Package * Starter Package Lv. 1-10 for Boy ($0.99 USD) * Starter Package Lv. 1-10 for Girl ($0.99 USD) * Genin Package Lv. 20-30 for Boy ($0.99 USD) * Genin Package Lv. 20-30 for Girl ($0.99 USD) * Chunin Package Lv. 30-40 for Boy ($0.99 USD) * Chunin Package Lv. 30-40 for Girl ($0.99 USD) Ninja Spirit * Brown * 10 & Red * 10 ($0.99 USD) * Yellow * 10 & Blue * 10 ($1.99 USD) * Green * 10 & Purple * 10 ($3.99 USD) * Black * 10 & White * 10 ($6.99 USD) * Green * 10, Purple * 10, Black * 15 & White * 15 ($9.99 USD) * Full Set * 5 ($5.99 USD) * Full Set * 10 ($9.99 USD) Gallery iOS Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 1.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 2.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 3.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 4.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 5.jpg Android Ninja Saga (Android) Screenshot 1.jpg Ninja Saga (Android) Screenshot 2.jpg Ninja Saga (Android) Screenshot 3.jpg Ninja Saga (Android) Screenshot 4.jpg See also * Ninja Saga External links * Ninja Saga on Apple App Store * Ninja Saga on Google play * Ninja Saga (iOS) on the official site * Ninja Saga (Android) on the official site Category:Games